1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in magnifying apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a magnifying apparatus comprising complementary magnifying element for greatly increasing magnification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnifying devices are old and well known and have been in widespread use for many years. The most commonly used device of this type is frequently called a magnifying glass and usually comprises a single lens or transparent element having at least one arcuate surface and which may be manually manipulated in a manner for proper relationship with the material to be magnified whereby a certain amount of magnification may be attained. These devices are helpful, but in many instances it is highly desirable to provide a considerably greater power of magnification than is possible with the present day magnifying glasses, as for example in map drafting operations, or the like, wherein relatively small items must be viewed and/or transcribed. At the present time the only devices available for achieving these greater powers of magnification are expensive and somewhat complicated in operation.